Luis Daniel Ramírez
) |familiares = Mariana Ortiz (esposa) Araceli de León (suegra) Diego Ángeles (sobrino) Jessica Ángeles (sobrina) Iván Ángeles (sobrino) Verania Ortiz (hija) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right thumb|200px|Luis Daniel Ramírez con [[Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza, Isabel Martiñon, Liliana Barba, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|250px|Los personajes más conocidos del actor. Clark-kent-smallville2.jpg|Clark Kent en Smallville. Ryan-Atwood-ep-4x16-The-Ends-Not-Near-Its-Here-ryan-atwood-16417654-500-281.jpg|Ryan Atwood en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Dereksheperd.jpg|Dr. Derek Shepherd en Grey's Anatomy. El_Espectacular_Spider-Man.jpeg|El ''Espectacular'' Hombre Araña. Número_2.jpg|Número Dos de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Eee006.gif|Ed, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Zenigata.png|El inspector Zenigata de Lupin III. 220px-Channing_Tatum_WonderCon_2012.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Channing Tatum en algunas de sus películas. Jake_gyllenhaal.jpg|Jake Gyllenhaal, otro actor doblado habitualmente por Luis Daniel Ramírez. FullMetalJacket5.jpeg|Recluta Pyle en Full Metal Jacket. Chris_Griffin.png|Chris Griffin en Padre de familia. 210px-Super_Uub_(2).png|Uub en Dragon Ball GT. chancho.jpg|Puerquísimo Chancho en La casa de los dibujos. Luis Daniel Ramírez es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, así como dueño de un negocio de computación. Es uno de los actores de doblaje mas admirados por el publico. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Mariana Ortiz. Es conocido como la voz de Peter Parker en las películas y algunas series animadas de el Hombre Araña para la versión hispanoamericana, También por ser la voz de Ed en la Serie animada Ed, Edd y Eddy, Numero 2 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio y por dar voz a Ron Weasley desde la tercera película de Harry Potter para la versión hispanoamericana, también a Max Goof, hijo de Goofy desde Goofy, la película. Entre otros de sus papeles conocidos se encuentran: Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captor, Keiichi Morisato en ¡Oh, mi diosa!, Horo Horo en Shaman King, Jun Aoi en el filme de Nadesico, Angemon y Davis Motomiya en la serie Digimon, Hyoga de Cisne en la versión de TV en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, Jaller en Bionicle: La mascara de la luz, Clark Kent en Smallville, Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja,Puerquisimo Chancho en La casa de los dibujos Shion de Aries en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido y la tercera voz de Krilin en Dragon Ball. El comúnmente da voz a adolescentes u hombres jóvenes. Filmografía thumb Películas Tobey Maguire * Henry Wheeler (Adulto)/Narrador en Aires de esperanza (2013) * Jeff Lang en The details (2011) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Patrick Tully en Intriga en Berlín (2006) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña (2002) *James Leer en Loco fin de semana (2000) * Jake Roedel en Ride with the Devil (1999) * Harvey Stern en Los secretos de Harry (1997) Channing Tatum *Caine en El destino de Júpiter (2015) *Greg Jenko en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *John Cale en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Capitán Duke Hauser en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Michael "Magic Mike" Lane en Magic Mike (2012) *Greg Jenko en Comando Especial (2012) *Jake en 10 años (2011) *Duke/Conrad S. Hauser en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) Jake Gyllenhaal * Detective Loki en Prisioneros (2013) * Colter Stevens en Source Code (2011) * Principe Dastan en El principe de persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010) * Douglas Freeman en El sospechoso (2007) * Robert Graysmith en Zodíaco (2007) * Jack Twist en Secreto en la montaña (2005) * Sam Hall en El día después de mañana (2004) Michael Pitt *Larry en Seven Psychopaths (2012) *Paul en Juegos macabros (2008) *Hervé Joncour en Retrato de amor (2007) *Blake en Last Days (2005) *Finton Coin en La aldea (2004) *Justin Pendleton en Cálculo mortal (2002) *John Coleridge en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) Giovanni Ribisi * Of. Conway Keeler en Fuerza antigángster (2013) * John en Perdidos en Tokio (2003) * Seth Davis en Ambición peligrosa (2000) * Peter Cochran en The Mod Squad (1999) * Daniel McMann en Aprendiendo a vivir (1999) * Irving Wade en Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) Rupert Grint * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (2011) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) Leonardo DiCaprio *Cobb en El origen (2010) (trailer promocional) *Howard Hughes en El aviador Miramax (2004) *Amsterdam Vallon en Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) *Romeo Montesco en Romeo y Julieta (1996) *Hank en La sangre que nos une (1996) (Redoblaje) *Arnie Grape en ¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) Casey Affleck * Robert Ford en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) * Virgil Malloy en Ahora son 13 (2007) * Chris en El último beso (2006) * Virgil Malloy en La nueva gran estafa (2004) * Virgil Malloy en La gran estafa (2001) * Morgan en Mente indomable (1997) James Franco *Oscar Diggs / El mago de Oz en Oz, el poderoso (2013) *David en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Saul Silver en Piña express (2008) *Joey en Herencia de sangre (2002) *Chris Campbell en La chica de mis sueños (2000) Barry Watson *Pax en My Future Boyfriend (2011) *Chris en El Chateau Meroux (2011) *Tim Jensen en Boogeyman: El nombre del miedo (2005) *Dave/Daisy en Curvas Peligrosas (2002) *Luke Turner en Lección mortal (1999) Josh Hartnett * El Hombre en La ciudad del pecado (2005) * Sgto. Matt Eversman en La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) * Hugo Goulding en O (Redoblaje 2001) * Danny Walker en Pearl Harbor (2001) * John Tate en Halloween H20 (1998) David Krumholtz *Schwartzberg en Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) *Michael Eckman en 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) *Yussel en Liberty Heights (1999) *Joel Glicker en Los locos Addams II (1993) Breckin Meyer *Jon en Garfield 2 (2006) *Ray Peyton Jr. en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) *Jon en Garfield: La película (2004) *Greg Randazzo en Estudio 54 (1998) Emile Hirsch *Diego en Bienvenido al mundo (2012) *Billy en Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) *Matthew Kiddman en La chica de al lado (2004) Jonah Hill *Aaron Green en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? (2010) *Frank Fawcett en The Invention of Lying (2009) *Sherman Schrader en Aceptados (2006) Joel Moore ' *Dr. Norm Spellman en Avatar (2009) *Bardo enEl arte de la seducción (2006) *Owen Dittman en Pelotas en juego (2004) 'Joshua Jackson *Wade Buckley en Bobby (2006) *Blaine Tuttle en Juegos sexuales (1999) *Pacey Witter en Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) Diego Luna *Javier Suárez en Baile Caliente: Noches de Havana (2004) *Enrique Cruz en La terminal (2004) *Rodrigo en Criminal (2004) Nick Swardson *Nick en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Mocha en Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) Patrick Dempsey *Harrison Copeland en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Robert Philip en Encantada (2007) Columbus Short *Linwood "Pooch" Porteous en Los perdedores (2010) *DJ Williams en Baile urbano (2007) Tom Welling *Clark Kent en Smallville: Absolute Justice (2010) *Nick Castle en Terror en la niebla (2006) Stephen Dorff ' *Johnny Marco en Somewhere, en un rincón del corazón (2010) *Deacon Frost en Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) 'Rob Brown *Ernie Davis en The Express (2008) *Jamal Wallas en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) Danny McBride ' *Martin en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) *Bust-Ass en Las niñas de verdad (2003) 'Jason Lee ' *Supercan en Supercan (2007) *Jack Withrowe en Las estafadoras (2001) 'Jason Biggs ''' *Charlie Cooper en Rescate en la Antártida (2006) *Arthur Brickman en Padre soltero (2004) '''Joey Zimmerman *Dylan Piper en Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) *Dylan Piper en Preparatoria Halloween (2004) [[Ryan Merriman|'Ryan Merriman']] * Kevin Fischer en Destino final 3 (2006) * Myles Barton en Halloween Resurrección (2002) Anthony Anderson ' *Mahalik en Scary Movie 4 (2006) (Versión DVD) *Stan en Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) 'Jay Hernandez *Paxton en Hostal (2005) (Versión de Paramount) *Brian Chavez en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) Justin Timberlake ' *Joshua Pollack en Edison (2005) *Jason Sharpe en Comportamiento modelo (2000) 'Rupert Friend ' *Sr. Wickham en Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) *Billy Downs en The Libertine (2004) 'Nick Cannon ' *Scott en ¿Bailamos? (2004) *Alvin Johnson en El amor no cuesta nada (2003) 'Shawn Hatosy ' *Duffy en 11:14 - Hora de morir (2003) *Stan Rosado en Aulas peligrosas (1998) 'Shawn Roberts *Zachary Lundt en Éramos los Mulvaneys (2002) *Chico fumando en Get Over It (2001) Ethan Suplee ' *Louie Lastik en Duelo de titanes (2000) *Cale en Oasis de fantasía (1998) 'Peter Facinelli *Bob Walker en El gran Kahuna (1999) *Terrell Lee Lusk en Dancer, Texas (1998) Zachery Ty Bryan *Eric en Carrie 2: La ira (1999) *Sam en Con todo el corazón (1997) Brad Renfro * Todd Bowden en El aprendiz (1998) * Erik en La cura (1995) Skeet Ulrich *Vincent Lopiano en Mejor... imposible (1997) *Billy Lomis en Scream (1996) (Redoblaje) Otros papeles * Joshua (Aaron Paul) en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) * Miguel Ángel (Noel Fisher) en Tortugas Ninja (2014) * Richard (Pilou Asbæk) en Lucy (2014) * Soldado en misión en Godzilla (2014) * Joe Peck (Ramon Rodriguez) en Need for Speed: La película (2014) * Voces adicionales en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) * Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Chris Pratt) en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) (trailer) * Aesyklos (Hans Matheson) en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio (2014) * Morodian (Joseph Fiennes) en El inventor de juegos (2014/trailer) * Voces adicionales en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2013) * Victor (Simon Delaney) en Una familia numerosa (2013) * Max Vandenburg (Ben Schnetzer) en Ladrona de libros (2013) * Sam Coulson (Anthony Mackie) en El quinto poder (2013) * Esclavo en velorio en 12 años esclavo (2013) * El abogado (Michael Fassbender) en El abogado del crimen (2013) * Doctor Gravity (Donald Faison) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * David (Shiloh Fernandez) en Posesión infernal (2013) * Benedick (Alexis Denisof) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) * Steve Butler (Matt Damon) en La tierra prometida (2012) * Marius Pontmercy (Eddie Redmayne) en Los miserables (2012) * Edward McPherson (Christopher Evan Welch) en Lincoln (2012) * Craig (Reece Thompson) en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) * Lord of Da Bling (Brandon Mychal Smith) en Let It Shine (2012) * Thresh (Dayo Okeniyi) en Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Declan "Winky" Hall (Leslie Odom Jr.) en Red Tails (2012) * Nick LaDuca (Dustin Milligan) en Terror en lo profundo (2011) * Leonid Lisenker (Ivan Shvedoff) en Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) * Tom McDevon (Josh Duhamel) en The Romantics (2010) (2da Version) * Ethan Belfrage (Cary Elwes) en Prácticamente muertos (2010) * Gerald "Stone" Creeson (Edward Norton) en Stone (2010) * Voces diversas en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Chris Nadeau (Keanu Reeves) en Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) * Munch (Barret Hackney) en Adventureland (2009) * Lube en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Ben (Oliver James) en Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) * Lupo (Morgan Benoit) en El reino prohibido (2008) * Lloyd (Nate Torrence) en Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) * Mike Stempt (Ben McKenzie) en 88 minutos (2007) * Danny Butterman (Nick Frost) en Hot Fuzz: Super Policías (2007) * Wilson Bolosan (Craig Hall) en 30 días de noche (2007) * Eragon (Ed Speleers) en Eragon (2006) * Dwayne (Kellan Lutz) en Aceptados (2006) * Eric (Matt Bomer) en La masacre de Texas: El comienzo (2006) * Michael Corvin (Scott Speedman) en Inframundo: la evolución (2006) * Cobey (Shahine Ezell) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) * Rick (Marcus Coloma) en Chicas materiales (2006) * Chase Collins (Sebastian Stan) en Pacto infernal (2006) * Vel (Kett Turton) en Firewall (2006) * Danny (David Alpay) en El hombre del año (2006) *Brok Kelley en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) * Kuroda (Masao Osawa) en Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) * Luke Duke (Johnny Knoxville) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) * Rob Donovan (Shawn Ashmore) en Aprendiz de detective (2005) * Jeremy Craft (Jason Schwartzman) en La chica del mostrador (2005) (Version Touchstone) * Spencer (Jake Abel) en Voluntad de hielo (2005) * Wade (Jared Padalecki) en La casa de cera (2005) * Bo (Milo Ventimiglia) en La marca de la bestia (2005) * Robert (Mathieu Kassovitz) en Munich (2005) * Tony Alva (Victor Rasuk) en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) * Noah Calhoun (Ryan Gosling) en Diario de una pasión (2004) (Redoblaje) * Jimmy Connelly (Orlando Bloom) en Kid puños de calcio (2004) * Lou (Josh Charles) en Saliendo con otros (2004) * William Travis (Patrick Wilson) en El Álamo (2004) * Cynric (Til Schweiger) en El Rey Arturo (2004) * Tyler (Eric Johnson) en Feroz 2 (2004) * Lou (William Lee Scott) en Identidad (2003) * Evan Lewis (David Paetkau) en Destino final 2 (2003) * Reggie (Dennis Greene) en Bad Boys II (2003) * Calamy, guardiamarina (Max Benitz) en Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) * Ricky "Zig-Zag" (Max Kasch) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Tom Sawyer (Shane West) en La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) (Versión DVD) * Frankie (Orlando Brown) en El concurso del millón (2003) * Noah (Martin Henderson) en El aro (2002) * Nicholas Nickleby (Charlie Hunnam) en Nicholas Nickleby (2002) * Numerabis (Jamel Debbouze) en Astérix y Obélix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) * Jake (Eric Christian Olsen) en Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) * Eric (Jay Michael Ferguson) en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) * Matt (Wes Bentley) en Jamás morirás (2001) * Jerry Welbach (Brad Pitt) en La mexicana (2001) * Jeffrey (Matt McGrath) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) *Andrew Stone (Eric Lively) en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Sniper (Raymond Cruz) en Día de entrenamiento (2001) * Massimo (Justin Chambers) en Experta en bodas (2001) * Príncipe John (Sean Maguire) en El príncipe encantado (2001) * Robby (Kid Rock) en Las aventuras de Joe el sucio (2001) * Danny (Michael Bower) en Evolución (2001) * Tod Waggner (Chad Donella) en Destino final (2000) *Shuya Nanahara (Tatsuya Fujiwara) en Battle Royale (2000) *Chris (Thomas Sadoski) en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) * Kelley Morse (Chris Klein) en Aquí en la Tierra (2000) * Barry Manilow (Tom Green) en Viaje censurado (2000) * Seth Abrahams (Topher Grace) en Traffic (2000) * Bobby Prince (Jon Abrahams) en Scary Movie (2000) * Tumbler (Scott Caan) en 60 segundos (2000) * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas (2000) * Pnub (Elden Henson) en El diablo metió la mano (1999) * Ricky (Eion Bailey) en El club de la pelea (1999) * Zack Siler (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) en Ella es así (1999) * Quentin Wilson (Chris Owen) en Cielo de octubre (1999) * Danny Vinyard (Edward Furlong) en Historia americana X (1998) * Andy Effkin (Tobias Mehleren) en Perturbados (1998) (Doblaje original) * Frostie Frost (Tom Guiry) en Entre nosotras (1998) * Tim LaFlour (Matthew Lillard) en El loco superdotado (1998) (Doblaje original) * Tyrell (Mekhi Phifer) en Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) * Gump (Robin Dunne) en El gran golpe (1998) * Voces diversas en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) * Mimi-Siku en De jungla en jungla (1997) * Dexter Reed (Kenan Thompson) en Buena Hamburguesa (1997) * Nick (Johnny Green) en 8 días a la semana (1997) *Scott Malito (Seth Green) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997) (Redoblaje) * Spud Spiller (Raymond Pickard) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) (Doblaje original) * Phil Stevens (Omar Epps) en Scream 2 (1997) (Redoblaje) * Joven Lorenzo Shakes (Joseph Perrino) en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (Doblaje original) * Tommy MacKenzie (Kevin McKidd) en Trainspotting (1996) * Sean Barnes (Vincent Kartheiser) en Alaska (1996) * Grover Beindorf (Kyle Howard) en Arresto a domicilio (1996) * Brian Grant (Graham Sack) en Las travesuras de Dunston (1996) * Kyle (Donnie Jeffcoat) en El mejor de los deseos (1996) * Calvin Fuller (Thomas Ian Nicholas) en Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) * Xander (Sam Horrigan) en La montaña embrujada (1995) * Wilbert Daniels (Scott Weinger) en El perro lanudo (1994) *Thomas en Un simple mortal (1994) * Tony (Michael Maccarone) en Ricky Ricón (1994) * Steve Whitney (Shane Meier) en André (1994) * Bill (Jason Dohring) en Un asesino entre nosotros (1994) * Spot Conlon (Gabriel Damon) en Voceadores (1992) * Voces adicionales en Supercop (1992) * Harry Havemeyer (Nicholas Sadler) en Perfume de mujer (1992) * Todd Anderson (Ethan Hawke) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (Redoblaje) * Lawrence "Gomer Pyle"Lawrence (Vincent D'Onofrio) en Full Metal Jacket (1987) Anime Mayumi Tanaka * Krilin (Saga de Boo), Yajirobe (2da voz) en Dragon Ball Z (1998-2000) * Yajirobe (2da voz) en Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011-2012) Ryō Horikawa * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z (1998-2000) * Vegeta Jr. en Dragon Ball GT (2000-2001) Tomokazu Seki ''' * Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captor (1998-2000) * Toji Suzuhara en Neon Genesis Evangelion (2007) (Redoblaje) * Sanzou en Monkey Typhoon (2002-2003) '''Otros Papeles * Giru, Oob, Poperu (chico que sale con Pan, ep. 1) en Dragon Ball GT (2000-2001) * Hikoichi Aida en Slam Dunk (1998-2000) * Dan (un episodio), Capitán Todoroki en Naruto * Van Argiano en Blood+ (2005-2006) * Chisen Rikaku en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros (2003) * Muzo en Inuyasha (2002) * Pegaso en Sailor Moon Super S (1995-1996) * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) (2006) * Hyoga de Cisne, Dohko de Libra (joven), Argethi de Heracles en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) (2006) *Shion de Aries en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Hied Gunner en Candidato de la diosa (2006) * Keiichi Morisato en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas (1998) * Keiichi Morisato en ¡Oh, mi diosa! (1993) * Dave en MegaMan NT Warrior (2004) * Brad Van Darn en Pokémon: Los Campeones de la Liga Johto * Horokeu Usui "Horo Horo" en Shaman King (2004-2005) * IR en Corrector Yui (1999-2000) * Richard Tex Tex & Carlos Santana en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 (2004) * Duke Devlin (Ryūji Otogi) en Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2001-2004) * Kite Tenjo, Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2012-presente) * Gulliver en Gulliver Boy (2000) * Angemon/Magnangemon en Digimon Adventure (1998) * Davis Motomiya & Pegasusmon/Angemon/Magnangemon en Digimon 02 (2000) * Pete en Caza fantasmas Mikami (1998) * Ishiro (ep. 45) en Kitaro (1996-1998) * Taikoubou en Soul Hunter (2000) * Principe Yamato en Bikkuriman * Hairadee y Elico en Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2007-2010) * Gigante, Robot Clonador, Voces adicionales en Doraemon (1969 - presente) * Benjamín en Gol! (1991) * Stephan en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco (2011-2013) Series animadas Ashley Brown * Pepe en La escuela del rino volador * Bradley en Grafitos Otros * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Jonny Quest * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El espectacular Hombre Araña (2008-2009) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña: la serie (2003) * Chris Griffin en Padre de familia (desde 4ª temporada) * Serpiente, Boomer (1ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (1998-2005) * Número 2 (Guillermo González Jr.) en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio (2002-2008) * Dukey en Johnny Test * Larry (2da voz) / Agosto en KaBlam! * Pupert Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda (2005) * Señor Bigotes en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (2005-2008) * juan ocholo en descontrol (2005-2006 2014-presente) * Puerquisimo Chancho en La casa de los dibujos (2005-2007) * Ed en Ed, Edd y Eddy (1999-2009) * Jamez con Z en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Hombre de los 80 (temporada 3) * Hermes Conrad (Temp. 5 - 7) en Futurama * Shnooky y Shunk Wugga en Invasor Zim * Leonardo (2ª voz) en Tortugas Ninja(2003) * Tony Hawk en Los Simpson (capítulo 302) * Taz en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Delfinio en Mi Compañero de Clase es un Mono * Canape y Aperitiv en Isla de Mutantes * Billy en Poochini * Sergio Billavas Kane en Súper Sergio * Kakum en Kassai y Leuk * Keoni Makani (1ª voz) en Rocket Power * Randalf Skeffington en Ugly Americans * Primo Kyle en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Bombedrilo (Crocker) en Jungla sobre ruedas * Hombre Topo en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes * Verminious Snaptrap en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Voces adicionales en Daria * Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa * Presidente Linkong, Leonard Hofstader, The Miz, Gustavo Rocque, Wayne Brady, Voces adicionales en MAD (Temp 4ª) * Waffle en Catscratch * Meap del Sur (Jeff Foxworthy) (ep. 154) en Phineas y Ferb * El Lich (temp. 6ª) en Hora de aventura * Guerrero Macho en El increíble mundo de Gumball Series de televisión Ben Savage * Cory Matthews (2da voz) en Aprendiendo a vivir *Cory Matthews en El mundo de Riley Ben McKenzie * Ryan Atwood en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Oficial Ben Sherman en Southland Greg Baker *Burger Pitt en Estoy en la banda *Señor Collegi en Hannah Montana Adrian R'Mante * Esteban Ramírez en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción * Esteban Ramírez en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo Brandon Mychal Smith *El mismo (algunos capitulos) en Jugando por el mundo *Nico Harris en ¡Qué Onda! Otros papeles * Sean Klitzner en PrankStars (2011-2012) * Clark Kent (Tom Welling) en Smallville (2001-2011) * Zoroaster (Gregg Chillin) en Los demonios de Da Vinci (2013- presente) * Alaric Saltzman (Matthew Davis) en Diarios de vampiros * Calvino (David Alpay) en Los Borgia (2011-presente) * Enrique VIII (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) en Los Tudor (Doblaje original mexicano) (2007-2010) * Ralph (Giovanni Ribisi) en Mi nombre es Earl (2005-2008) * Wyatt (adulto) en Hechiceras (Temporada 7) * Dr. Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey) en Grey's Anatomy (2006-presente) * Aspartmay (Jack Black) -iCarly * Lost ** Jin-Soo Kwon (Daniel Dae Kim) (2005-2010) ** Marc Silverman (Zack Ward) (1ª temporada, ep. 20) * Eddie Thomasen Es tan Raven (2003-2007) * Joey en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-2009) * Ethan Ward (Dustin Milligan) en 90210 (2008-2009) * Soldado Hoobler en Banda de Hermanos (Miniserie) (2002) * Ethan Craft en Lizzie McGuire * Brandon Merrell (Kevin Zegers) en Doctor House * Lucas Scott en One Tree Hill: Hermanos rebeldes * Michael Gerard en Gilmore Girls * Ferguson Darling (2da voz) en Clarissa lo explica todo (1994) * Mágico Joel en Sabrina, la bruja Adolescente (2002) * Estudiante de medicina / Dr. Michael Gallant en E.R. Sala de urgencias (Temporadas 8-12) * Dr. Sheldon Hawkes en CSI: New York * Henry Parker (Michael Pitt) en Dawson's Creek (1999-2000) * Tucker en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1999-2000) * David Smart (Ryan Cartwright) en Microsoap (1998-2001) * Nick Hobbes (Bobby Barry) en La peor bruja (1998-2001) * Tamasaki / César Martínez en Alias * Shay Mills en Instant Star (Doblaje original mexicano) * Varios Personajes en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Matt (David Clayton Rogers) en Cougar Town (Temp.1 cap 1) * Duvet en El jardín de Clarilú * Gunnar Erickson en Secundaria secreta *Martin Hristov (Ivaylo Zahariev) en Infiltrado *Sherlock Holmes en Sherlock * Voces Adicionales en Level Up * Voces adicionales en Infieles * Virox (Kevin Harty) en Power Rangers: Megaforce * Voces diversas en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Miniseries *Christopher Tietjens (Benedict Cumberbatch) en Parade's End (2013) Telenovelas brasileñas Caio Blat * Rafael en Un ángel cayó del cielo * Mateus en Corazón de Estudiante * Abelardo en El color del pecado * Xavier en Amazonia * Mario en Niña moza * Ravi en India, una história de amor Humberto Carrão * Luti en CuChiCheos * Elano en Encantadoras * Fabito en Laberintos del Corazón * David en Generación Brasil Caio Castro * José Antenor en Fina Estampa * Michel en Rastros de Mentiras Armando Babaioff * Felipe en Páginas de la vida * Benoliel en Dos caras Dado Dolabella * Bentinho en Siete Mujeres * Plinio Ferreira en Señora del destino Otros * Noronha en Passione (Rodrigo dos Santos) * Hugo Peixoto en El sabor de la pasión (Pablo Padilla) * Zezinho en La Presencia de Anita (Leonardo Miggiorin) Películas animadas Phil LaMarr * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos (2008) * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) Seth Green ' *Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! (2010) *Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro (2009) *Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: Blue Harvest (2007) 'Jason Marsden * Max Goof en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad (2004) * Max Goof en Extremadamente Goofy (2000) * Max Goof en Goofy, la película (1995) Channing Tatum *Joaquin en El libro de la vida (2014) *Superman en La gran aventura Lego (2014) Otros *Reggie en Dos pavos en apuros (2013) *Ideador de Arie O'Hare #1 en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) *Voces adicionales en Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión (2011) * Hudson (Jeff Bennett) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * Pájaro con conjutivitis en Rango (2011) * Darnell en La princesa y el sapo (2009) * Berix en Bionicle: Renace la leyenda (2009) * Ed en Todos contra los Ed's (2009) * Voces diversas en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas (2008) * Número 2 en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio (2008) * Número 2 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. (2007) * Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (Versión Videomax) * Benjamín en La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel (2007) * Rojo en Cars (2006) * Rutt en Tierra de osos 2 (2006) * Voces diversas en El zorro y el sabueso 2 (2006) * Voces diversas en Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque (2006) * Voces diversas en Vida salvaje (2006) * Detective Victor Flannigan en Isla de asesinos (2005) * Jorgen Von Strangulo/Francis en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) * Jaller en Bionicle: La mascara de la luz (2003) * Panadero en La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad (2002) * Keiichi Morisato en Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) * Alex en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo (2001) * Nicolás Burzee en La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus (2000) * Chuck en Mamá ¡soy un pez! (2000) * "El Topo" en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) * Cody en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia (1990) * Bola de fuego y Elefante manchado en Rudolph, el pequeño reno Películas de anime Mayumi Tanaka * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: Goku es un Súper Saiyajin * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Poderosos * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los tres Saiyajin * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Regreso del Guerrero Legendario * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Combate Final * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón Goro Naya * Inspector Ed Cott en El castillo de Cagliostro * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Viaje al peligro * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Vivo o muerto * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: El secreto del Crepúsculo de Géminis * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Adiós señora libertad * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Crisis en Tokio Kappei Yamaguchi * Ranma Saotome (hombre) en Ranma ½ la Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China * Ranma Saotome (hombre) en Ranma ½ la Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas * Ranma Saotome (hombre) en Ranma ½: Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas Subaru Kimura * Takeshi Goda (Gigante) en Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio * Takeshi Goda (Gigante) en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos Ryō Horikawa * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Goku * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Otros * Alcalde Okamoto, Conan Edogawa (un loop), Voces adicionales en Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) * Shion de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura en el Cielo * Lee Samson en Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula * Angemon, Kabutterimon, Willis en Digimon: la película * Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada * Jun Aoi en Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la Obscuridad * Toristan en Ranma ½: La Isla de las Doncellas * Shinozuke en Ranma ½ OVA: El dragón de las siete cabezas * Púrpura en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños Dramas Coreanos *Seo Yoon Jae en Big Videojuegos * Soldado #2 en Halo 3 * Willy Builder en Viva Piñata * Mickey en Halo 3: ODST * Soldados CGO en Gears of War * Kantus, Skorge y Jace Stratton en Gears of War 2http://www.levelup.com/videos/3510/Entrevista-DNA/ * Jace Stratton en Gears of War 3 * Cazador de demonios en Diablo III *Gremliin Gus en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter for Kinect * Martlon Johnson en Call of Duty: Black Ops II Dirección de doblaje * Camp Rock * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno *12 años esclavo *El sueño de Walt *Castle * Lemonade Mouth * La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay * Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados * High School Musical 3 (México) * 16 deseos * Mentes Criminales * Cuentos que no son Cuento * Combo Niños * Bolt * La Tierra (Versión español neutro) * La Princesa y el Sapo * Flash Forward * La Montaña Embrujada (2009) * La propuesta * Walt y el grupo * JONAS * Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D * Zeke y Luther * Peter Punk * Karkú * Super Buddies * Halo 3 (videojuego) * Gears of War 2 (videojuego) * Gears of War 3 (videojuego) * Ringlin Bros (videojuego) * Halo: Reach (videojuego) * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (videojuego) * Skylanders: Giants (videojuego) * KTM (videojuego) * Crackdown 2 (videojuego) * Cursed Mountain (videojuego) *Un tipo rudo 2 *Silicon Valley *Looking *Guardianes de la galaxia Televisión nacional *Narrador en ¡Qué Papelón! de TV Azteca México (acreditado como "doblaje") Curiosidades *Luis Daniel Ramírez ha tenido varias similitudes con René García: **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Vegeta en Dragon Ball: René García lo interpretó en su etapa de adulto y Luis Daniel en su versión infantil en el capítulo 124 de Dragon Ball Z, en el especial Dragon Ball Z :La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku, en el último capítulo de Dragon Ball GT como Vegeta Jr. y Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses. **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: René García en la serie clásica y en el redoblaje en DVD de la saga Hades, mientras que Luis Daniel en la versión en TV de esa misma saga. Así mismo, Luis Daniel dobló al Maestro de Hyoga, Camus de Acuario, en la versión DVD de la Saga de Hades, el redoblaje de la película Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan en donde mismo René dobló a Hyoga. **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Hermes Conrad en Futurama: René en el primer ciclo de la serie (1999-2003) y Luis Daniel a partir de la película Futurama: La gran película de Bender. **Ambos doblaron al personaje Tack de la película El zapatero y la princesa. René en el doblaje original y Luis Daniel en el redoblaje. **Además, Rene Garcia es la voz recurrente de Ben Affleck, asimismo Luis Daniel es la voz recurrente del hermano de dicho actor, Casey Affleck *También ha tenido varias similitudes con Javier Olguín: **Ambos interpretaron a el Hombre araña tanto en series animadas como en las cinco adaptaciones cinematográficas de actores reales que se han hecho: Luis Daniel dobló la trilogía protagonizada por Tobey Maguire y Javier en el reinicio de la franquicia protagonizada por Andrew Garfield. **Ambos doblaron al camarógrafo en el Torneo de Cell en Dragon Ball Z, Luis Daniel en el doblaje original y Javier en el redoblaje de la versión remasterizada, Dragon Ball Z Kai. **Ambos interpretaron a una Tortuga Ninja, Luis Daniel interpretó a Leonardo en Tortugas Ninja serie animada de 2003, en el redoblaje de Las Tortugas Ninja II y en la película de 2007 en el doblaje de Videomax y Javier a Miguel Ángel en la última película en el doblaje de Warner y a Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja 2012. *Ha heredado varios trabajos de Enrique Mederos: **En el último capítulo de Digimon Aventure, se muestra el avance de la serie Digimon 02, donde Davis Motomiya es interpretado por Enrique Mederos, pero cuando la serie se dobla en su totalidad, este personaje al final resulta ser interpretado por Luis. **En Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003) lo sustituyó en el papel de Leonardo ya que Enrique estaba muy enfermo por lo que se tuvo que retirar. **En el redoblaje de Neon Genesis Evangelion lo sustituyó en el papel de Toji Suzuhara, ya que Mederos ya había fallecido. *Ha interpretado a dos personajes de la seiyū japonesa Mayumi Tanaka, a Krilin y a Yayirobe ambos de Dragon Ball. *Él interpretó a Yajirobe en Dragon Ball Z en la segunda etapa en sustitución de su suegra Araceli de León ya que Gloria Rocha (más conocida como La Madrina), quien dirigía la serie, consideraba que el personaje le quedaba muy grande a Araceli para tener una voz infantil. En Dragon Ball Z Kai también en su segunda etapa volvería a interpretar a Yayirobe por las mismas razones en reemplazo de su esposa Mariana Ortiz y que es hija de Araceli de León, quien estaba sustituyendo a su madre debido a que ya había fallecido. *Hace el doblaje de Peter Parker en Spiderman y Ron Weasley quienes curiosamente tienen un común un amigo llamado Harry. *El actor de doblaje venezolano Paolo Campos ha citado numerosas veces a Luis Daniel Ramírez como una de sus principales influencias y ésto que la voz de Campos parcialmente se parece a la de Luis Daniel. Referencias Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje